Un, deux, trois
by Guiyom
Summary: Toucher et voir..deux sens différents et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Voulu comme un OS sur Toph, un récit assez court qui finalement s'est étendu aux autres personnage. Rated T car avec un peu d'imagination cela pourrait... ;)

Rien ne m'appartient, juste l'idée...et encore ^^

* * *

Elle n'a pas besoin de voir pour vivre, sa maitrise de la terre lui suffisait bien. Elle voyait même mieux que tous, ressentant des choses qu'ils ignoraient. Sa vision était sans nulle doute la meilleure de toute. Et pourtant….

Bien sûr elle sentait les pas des fourmis, qui une à une traversait les chemins terreux. Mais un pas de fourmi, ça ressemblait à quoi ?

Bien sûr elle situait chaque personne au millimètre près, mais ces personnes à quoi ressemblaient-elles ?

C'était bien beaux les après-midi filles et maquillages avec Katara, mais elle-même, à quoi ressemblait elle ?

Bien sûr aucun battement de cœur ne lui échappait, elle savait mieux que quiconque trouver le menteur, le sincère et même l'amoureux… Mais à quoi bon, si elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était le visage de celui qui ferait battre le sien.

Mélancolique elle se mit en boule, et s'endormit.

* * *

- Sokka tu aurais du faire plus attention, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile pour elle, remarqua Katara, sur un ton moralisateur.

- Oui oui je sais, mais il n'y avait rien de méchant, disons que c'était une expression courante…ça m'a échappé, répondit le jeune homme en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Quand même ce n'est pas la première fois que Sokka ou l'un de nous fait une gaffe de ce genre, et ce soir sa réaction est un peu…

- Différente ? compléta Katara.

Aang acquiesça de la tête avant de poursuivre calmement.

- N'oubliez pas qu'elle ne voit pas réellement. Elle n'a même sûrement aucune idée de ce à qui nous ressemblons.

- Fermez les yeux tous les deux, demanda Aang.

La solennité du ton et les paroles de l'Avatar surprirent Katara et son frère. Ils dévisagèrent Aang quelques instants avant d'obtempérer.

- Maintenant je vous dis que face à vous se tient un cerfval, continua Aang.

- Euh…c'est quoi un cerfval, interrogea Sokka.

L'avatar sourit gentiment voyant que son idée fonctionnait.

- Et bien c'est grand, quatre pattes, un pelage roux, un long museau, des bois sur la tête et une queue touffue.

Il les vit froncer les sourcils, synonyme que leur imagination prenait le dessus sur les aspects sensoriels.

- C'est bon ouvrez les yeux. Alors c'était facile ou pas ?

- A imaginer oui...mais est ce fidèle à la réalité, répondit Katara saisissant où Aang voulait en venir.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et d'un sourire mélancolique conclut son expérience.

Et bien pour Toph c'est la même chose. Elle n'a que son imagination mais ne saura jamais si cela est fidèle à la réalité.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que Katara vint réveiller Aang. Surpris ce dernier allait protester quand elle lui intima l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit et l'emmena à distance convenable du camp en bordure du ruisseau.

Aang se fendit d'un long bâillement qu'il stoppa devant l'air impatient de la jeune fille.

- J'ai eu une idée, lâcha t'elle enfin.

Devant l'absence de réaction et afin de prévenir tout nouveau bâillement elle poursuivit.

- Pour Toph. Je sais peut-être comment lui rendre la vue, ou plutôt la faire voir un instant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle enchaîna.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour savoir si cela peut marcher. De toi, et ta maitrise de la terre.

Aang était désormais bien éveillé, ses yeux pétillaient comme lorsqu'il était question d'un nouveau jeu ou défi.

- Et que veux tu que je fasse ? questionna le jeune homme.

Je vais te bander les yeux et je veux que tu poses tes mains sur mon visage.

Ses paroles s'accompagnèrent d'un rougissement caractéristique tandis que les yeux d'Aang s'agrandissaient de nouveau.

- Euh, Katara…je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, murmura t'il gêné.

Le jeune maître de l'eau tâcha de cacher sa timidité. A vrai dire elle n'avait pensé qu'à son objectif. Pas aux mains de Aang sur son visage.

Un instant le seul silence les accompagna et leurs regards se trouvèrent dans le noir.

Hésitant un peu, Katara entrepris de bander les yeux de Aang et se plaça face à lui.

- Tu es prêt ?murmura Katara.

Aang acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais n'osa pas bouger.

- Aang…pour que ça fonctionne il faut que tu mettes tes mains sur mon visage tu sais…

- Euh, oui oui bien sûr, bégaya Aang.

Finalement il entreprit d'avancer ses mains vers elle.

Mi gênée, mi amusée, Katara l'observait dans cette pénombre. Elle regarda ses mains s'approcher et devant tant d'hésitation saisit les poignent de l'Avatar et les dirigea vers son visage. Aang tressauta au contact des doigts du maître de l'eau et finalement esquissa un sourire que Katara perçut comme un accord tacite.

Tous deux retinrent leur respiration au moment ou les paumes des mains vinrent frôler les joues de Katara.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, n'osant plus bouger ou parler.

Chacun d'eux sentait la chaleur respective de l'autre émaner de la peau. La sensation était encore plus forte pour Aang qui sans ses yeux faisait appel à toute sa maitrise de la terre.

Katara observait Aang et dans un murmure reprit l'expérience.

- Cette fois on y va ?

- Je suis prêt, répondit Aang presque essoufflé.

Il se concentra et entrepris de se focaliser sur son sens du toucher. Il lui fallait penser comme Toph et voir comme elle. Il se concentra sur ses mains, mais ne percevait rien.

Quelques instants plus tard une sensation nouvelle vint le perturber. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'eau, qui ruisselait maintenant sur ses doigts puis le long de ses bras. A nouveau il se concentra, il devait faire abstraction de cette eau froide, de la sensation de ruissellement. Il devait remonter à l'origine. Très vite il perçut l'emplacement exact de la chute de chaque goute d'eau.

Il lui fallait être plus précis encore, sentir non pas l'emplacement d'une goutte à la fois mais de toutes ensemble, saisir l'instant exact où l'eau venait toucher le visage de Katara. Petit à petit il se focalisa uniquement sur cette eau, oubliant cette nuit qui l'entourait, ses mains sur son visage, le ruisseau autour d'eux ou la brise qui les faisait frissonner. Les ondes de choc lui parvenaient maintenant et il percevait nettement chaque goutte frappant la peau du maître de l'eau. Il devinait là une zone plus basse sans doute les yeux de Katara, puis un relief, son nez. Ici une zone où aucune goutte ne semblait venir, le creux de ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains se déplaçaient toutes seules sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elles frôlaient chaque centimètre de sa peau, virevoltaient de ses joues à son front, effleuraient son nez, ses lèvres. Ce faisant, il se mit à percevoir d'autres vibrations, d'abord mineures puis de plus en plus fortes. Elles accéléraient. Il fit à nouveau jouer ses mains autour de son visage, tâchant de comprendre l'origine, mais plus il agissait, plus ces vibrations amplifiaient. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette expérience, rien autour de lui ne semblait exister, l'eau qui perlait sur le visage semblait elle aussi tressauter au contact de cette vibration, de cette pulsation. Elle semblait émaner de Katara elle-même. Il comprit presque aussitôt et ôta ses mains avec précipitation.

Il s'arracha au monde des sens et retira son bandeau avec empressement. Tous ses sens se remirent en éveil et la première chose qu'il ressenti fut la respiration saccadée de Katara.

A peine le morceau de tissu enlevé il dévisagea la jeune fille, le visage ruisselant et les habits trempés. Sa respiration restait tressautante, et seule la nuit dissimula le feu qui habillait ses joues.

La voir ainsi, entendre son souffle fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Presque aussitôt il rougit à l'extrême et se mordit la lèvre profondément.

- Alors, ça a marché ? articula difficilement Katara.

A son tour Aang dut reprendre sa respiration pour pouvoir émettre une réponse compréhensible.

- Oui, enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai pu discerner, ton visage, ses aspérités, enfin je veux dire le relief, les formes mais sans réellement pouvoir te reconnaître tel que je te vois maintenant.

- Alors on réessayera demain, proposa Katara. Enfin, si tu le veux bien. Pour le moment je crois bien que j'ai besoin de me changer, ajouta t'elle en souriant.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Chacun repassa dans sa tête l'expérience et remercia l'obscurité de ne pas être totalement visible.

- Euh Katara, je suis désolé si je t'ai…enfin je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis laissé emporté et…

Dissimulant son trouble, la jeune fille s'approcha du jeune homme et se penchant à son oreille, murmura un bonne nuit, suivi d'un rapide et doux merci. Elle fila avec empressement dans la nuit laissant Aang songeur et rêveur.


	3. Chapter 3

Il fut le premier à se lever. Il s'affaira de sorte que tout serait prêt à leur réveil. Enfin surtout au sien. Il ne savait pas dans quel état elle allait être. Et il sentait qu'il devait aussi se faire pardonner, ou en tout cas s'excuser.

Elle fut la seconde à se lever. Sans rien dire elle avança vers le centre du campement et s'assit. Il se retourna subitement, respira un grand coup et se lança.

- Grain de maïs doré ou Grain doré de Maïs ce matin ?

Son visage fermé ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions.

Il attendit patiemment une réponse. Elle semblait hésiter à la suite à donner aux évènements.

Finalement elle choisit de répondre.

- C'est bon, n'en fais pas trop Sokka, je te pardonne. Mais en échange je veux que toute une journée tu sois mon esclave !

Soulagé, le jeune homme sourit et s'empressa de lui servir son petit déjeuner.

- Mouais, je pense que le lever tôt, plus le petit déjeuner c'est déjà pas mal, répliqua t'il.

Elle sourit de plus belle et d'un coup de pied fit sortir de terre un siège à côté d'elle.

- Ok mais alors tu manges avec moi ?

Surpris, il vint s'assoir à ses côtés et ils avalèrent leur repas côte à côté, profitant chacun de cet instant privilégié.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas vu Aang ?

Toph et Sokka sursautèrent et de concert se retournèrent pour faire face à une Katara inquiète.

- Non, je pensais que j'étais levé le premier, répondit Sokka.

- Il n'est nulle part, je pensais qu'il serait avec vous…

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas vu Appa non plus, ajouta Sokka.

- A croire que tu avais la tête à autre chose, glissa malicieusement Toph.

- Oh, oh, ça va, tu n'avais pas l'air de renier le petit déjeuner, répliqua le jeune homme.

Katara regardait cet échange amusé mais choisit d'y mettre fin.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous voir réconcilié, et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire de petit déjeuner, même si j'espère en profiter aussi…mais j'aimerai bien savoir où est Aang !

Sokka et Toph ne purent réprimer une légère gêne et ce fut la jeune fille qui brisa le silence.

- En tout cas, ni Appa, ni Aang ne sont dans les parages, je ne ressens aucune vibration, affirma t'elle.

- Tu as regardé s'il n'avait pas laissé un mot ? interrogea Sokka.

Katara fit aussitôt demi-tour et retourna vers le lieu de couchage du maître de l'air. Au sol, étaient tracés quelques mots qui la firent soupirer.

Parti à la journée, besoin de méditer, je reviens au crépuscule.

Mise devant le fait accompli elle se fit une raison. Elle devrait attendre ce soir. Elle se douta que leur expérience nocturne avait à voir avec cette méditation improvisée. Elle devait reconnaître que ces instants avaient été troublants. Encore plus pour elle, qui non seulement avait tout ressenti mais également vu. Son visage. Sa maîtrise.

Elle chassa les images de sa tête et retourna vers son frère et Toph. A quelques mètres elle les vit rire comme si rien ne s'était passé. A vrai dire, ils riaient même plus que d'habitude, quelque chose avait changé. Elle esquissa un sourire. Une nouvelle idée lui venait en tête.

* * *

Assit sur son rocher, en tailleur, le jeune homme regardait le soleil se coucher. Il avait profité de sa journée pour chercher quelques ravitaillements. Il avait bien conscience que partir sur un coup de tête comme il l'avait fait n'était pas vraiment respectueux envers ses amis. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait presque pas dormi une fois recouché. Et au soleil levant, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter Katara. Il savait qu'une fois face à elle ressurgirait les événements de la nuit passée, ou plutôt qu'il aurait été submergé par une vague d'émotions difficilement contrôlable. Une fuite vers la méditation lui avait alors paru la plus judicieuse. Il n'avait pas cherché à prendre contact avec ses précédentes incarnations.

Juste faire le vide dans sa tête. Les paroles du Guru lui étaient alors revenues, se détacher. Comment faire une chose pareille, quand les liens qui l'unissaient à elle n'avaient jamais parus aussi forts. Il regarda ses mains et un frisson le parcouru. Il était l'heure de rentrer.

* * *

Elle le vit arriver au loin et presque aussitôt Sokka le remarqua également.

Appa se posa délicatement à proximité du camp et dans un mouvement aérien Aang sauta hors du bison volant pour atterrir parmi eux.

- Alors je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Avant même qu'ils puissent répondre il déballa devant eux la nourriture apportée.

- Tadddaaaaamm ! J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir.

Les yeux de Sokka s'agrandirent à la vue des victuailles.

- Mais t'as trouvé ça dans ta méditation ? questionna Sokka.

Toph en profita pour taper dans l'épaule de l'Avatar, signe qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu nous ramènes, mais je perçois d'ici les gloussements de l'estomac de Sokka. Ça doit donc être au moins aussi bon que le petit déjeuner auquel j'ai eu droit ce matin, rajouta t'elle malicieuse.

- Si c'est pour nous revenir avec de la nourriture, tu peux partir méditer quand tu veux ! conclut Sokka.

Il avait soigneusement évité le regard de Katara jusque là mais il sentait qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et qu'il lui fallait au moins faire preuve de gentillesse.

Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pensant y voir de la colère il fut surpris du sourire qu'elle lui adressa.

- Content de te revoir, murmura-t-elle.

Il sut alors qu'il avait été stupide de fuir toute la journée. Il lui rendit son sourire et tous ensemble se dirigèrent vers le feu de camp.

* * *

Les flammes illuminaient son visage et se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux reflétaient les flammes qui illuminaient son visage.

Dans les deux sens, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose pouvoir à nouveau ressentir cette sensation, découvrir son visage sous une pluie de gouttelettes, percevoir chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais cela lui apparaissait désormais comme une évidence. Il fallait retenter l'expérience. Pour Toph bien sûr mais aussi pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Ses pulsations qu'il avait senties, c'était son cœur qui s'emballait à mesure que ses doigts dansaient sur son visage. Et ce merci qu'elle avait chuchoté. C'était une expérience extraordinaire qu'ils devaient reproduire. Mais finalement sa fuite dans la journée ne lui avait elle pas fait penser qu'il ne souhaitait plus revivre ça ? Il fallait dire, ou faire quelque chose pour qu'à nouveau les gouttelettes d'eau fassent vibrer sa peau, et son cœur. Des gouttelettes. Des vibrations. Il savait comment s'y prendre.

Il interrogea Toph sur sa maîtrise de la terre. Il débuta sa question en fixant Katara et acheva l'interrogation par un regard appuyé à Toph.

- Dis Toph, en méditant aujourd'hui j'ai pas mal repensé à ma maîtrise de la terre.

- Maîtrise, maîtrise, le mot est peut-être fort Aang, se moqua gentiment Toph.

- Oui et bien justement, je me demandais si ta parfaite maîtrise était liée à une anticipation innée, ou au fait que tu perçoives les vibrations encore plus finement que moi.

La question surpris la jeune fille mais parut lui plaire. Elle n'oubliait pas les débuts difficiles d'Aang avec la terre et toute tentative pour parfaire sa maîtrise devait être prise au sérieux. Elle garda pour plus tard une blague qu'elle allait lancer et entrepris de répondre de manière constructive.

- Il y a un peu des deux. Mais la finesse de la vibration est quand même le plus important. Imaginons qu'un gros rocher tombe sur le sol, la vibration est énorme. Un débutant ne sentira que la première vibration plus forte. Mais en fait, le rocher en émettra plusieurs, toutes dépendantes des aspérités qui le composent. Ce ne sont pas une seule mais des dizaines de vibrations que je ressens. Et plus il y aura d'aspérités plus j'aurais une idée précise du rocher.

Aang analysait l'information tout en regardant Katara qui semblait également en pleine réflexion.

- Tu veux donc dire que plus il y a des déplacements, d'accrocs, plus tu peux analyser ? En fait plus tu as d'informations meilleure est l'idée que tu te feras de la situation ? tenta de synthétiser Aang.

- Exactement. Lors de notre premier combat tu t'es déplacé par lévitation, les accrocs étaient tellement faibles que j'avais du mal à te situer. En revanche à cet instant précis, tu as tes deux pieds au sol, les battements de ton cœur résonnent dans tes plantes de pied et m'indiquent ta position exacte.

- Donc si je veux progresser, répondit Aang en insistant lourdement sur le mot, il faut que j'arrive à une perception plus fine, plus j'aurais de points à analyser mieux ça sera.

Exactement twinkle toes ! Mais de la théorie à la pratique il y a beaucoup de travail à faire, conclut Toph.

Aang regarda à nouveau Katara et lui lança un grand sourire. Elle hocha de la tête et regardant les autres annonça qu'elle allait dormir.

Aang suivit de peu tandis que Toph et Sokka restèrent jusqu'aux dernières flammes.


	4. Chapter 4

- Aang, tu…

- Non Katara je ne dors pas, devança Aang.

- Vu tes questions ce soir j'en déduis que tu es partant pour retenter l'expérience et que tu as une idée en tête, demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, et je crois que ça peut marcher cette fois.

Ils filèrent à nouveau près du ruisseau, suffisamment éloignés du campement.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus recommencer, murmura Katara.

Aang, sentit son cœur battre à nouveau plus vite mais canalisa son émotion et répondit posément.

- Je dois t'avouer que la nuit dernière m'a un peu perturbé…et je m'excuse pour aujourd'hui j'ai été lâche et j'ai juste eu peur….de te voir. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire en me levant aussi j'ai préféré partir.

Katara sembla déçue mais finalement elle avait vite deviné les raisons du départ matinal de l'Avatar.

Ils se tenaient maintenant face à face et seul le ruisseau venait troubler le silence qui les entourait.

- Alors cette idée, demanda la jeune fille.

Aang sortit de sa légère torpeur et s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

- Tout est une question de perception. Hier les gouttes étaient trop larges, sans aspérités. Ce qu'il me faut ce ne sont pas 50 gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur ton visage mais 200, 500 peut être 1000 expliqua le jeune homme.

- Mais même si j'arrive à faire ça, et je n'en suis pas sûr, est ce que toi tu pourras analyser autant de vibrations ?

- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

- Pour Toph, précisa Katara.

- Et pour nous, murmura rapidement Aang en baissant la tête.

Déjà il se couvrait les yeux et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il inspira profondément et posa ses mains sur son visage.

La jeune fille frissonna au contact de sa peau. Pour nous… Elle avait beau parler de Toph elle avait attendu toute la journée ce moment, espérant qu'Aang accepte à nouveau.

Elle se concentra, et au dessus d'elle se formèrent les premières gouttes d'eau qui commencèrent à tomber.

* * *

- Plus fin Katara, encore plus, chuchota Aang.

Le maître de l'eau entrepris alors de diviser les gouttes une nouvelles fois, il devait bien y en avoir 300, pour son seul visage. La tête penchée en arrière elle sentait les mains d'Aang sur ses joues. Celles-ci se mirent subitement en mouvement et Katara ne put réprimer un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant aller à ce ballet tactile.

* * *

Peu à peu il eut une vision de plus en plus nette de son visage. Le vide s'installait autour de lui tandis qu'il devinait un peu plus chaque instant les contours de son visage, de ses yeux, de son nez, ses lèvres.

Une chose lui avait échappé la nuit dernière. La position de ses mains ne lui permettrait jamais d'avoir ou plutôt de voir en une fois le visage de Katara. Il y aurait toujours une zone sans eau, couverte par ses mains.

Instinctivement elles se mirent en mouvement, à la recherche de la meilleure position. Dans tous les cas, elles ne pouvaient rester sur son visage.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et elle dut mettre toute sa concentration pour continuer sa maîtrise de l'eau. Les mains de l'Avatar remontaient le long de son visage et passaient désormais dans ses cheveux. Elles glissèrent le long de ses tempes, passèrent derrière ses oreilles, et suivant sa mâchoire elles revinrent d'un geste léger à la base de son cou. Elle frissonna un peu plus et ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérer.

Elle observa Aang un instant et vit que sa respiration était saccadée. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux se laissant aller à ses frôlements maîtrisés.

* * *

Il sentit sous ses doigts glisser les cheveux de Katara. Ces deniers venaient troubler sa perception aussi il poursuivit instinctivement, laissant filer ses mains sur les contours du visage. Il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il frôlait, se laissant guider par la recherche de la meilleure perception. De fortes vibrations lui firent prendre conscience que les battements de Katara amplifiaient. Lui-même se mit à respirer plus fort. La base du cou n'était pas propice, les battements étaient trop forts. Il partit alors vers la nuque mais les vibrations s'estompaient. Il sentit Katara pencher sa tête un peu plus en arrière et aussitôt sa perception s'améliora.

* * *

Elle était trempée, l'eau était fraiche et ses mains dans sa nuque achevèrent de la faire frissonner. Pour autant elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, elle restait les yeux fermés et pencha sa tête comme pour mieux s'exposer aux gouttes. Aussitôt elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme s'appuyer contre sa peau, comme si il gagnait en intensité. Sa tête restait néanmoins trop droite. Elle saisit alors les poignets du jeune homme et les tirèrent vers le bas tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait.

* * *

Il tressauta au contact de ses mains sur ses poignets et perdit un instant sa concentration.

Elle l'attirait vers le bas et il dut se résoudre à s'accroupir également. Finalement il comprit ce qu'il en retournait. Elle était désormais allongée sur l'herbe, son visage étant ainsi totalement droit et percevant chacune des gouttelettes d'eau. Il chercha la meilleure position mais une douche froide lui fit comprendre qu'il était désormais entre elle et les gouttes d'eau. Sans ôter ses mains il tourna autour et vint se placer sur les genoux, juste derrière sa tête. A nouveau ses mains exécutèrent leur ballet jusqu'à trouver la place parfaite.

* * *

Ayant réussi à s'allonger elle ne pouvait maintenant que fermer les yeux sous peine de les inonder de dizaines de gouttelettes. Elle devinait qu'il était désormais derrière elle et ses mains s'étaient maintenant arrêtées de part et d'autre de son visage, les paumes recouvrant ses oreilles, le bout des doigts sur ses tempes. Il appuya davantage et s'immobilisa. Elle sut alors que c'était le moment ou jamais et de toute sa maîtrise divisa encore les gouttelettes d'eau.

* * *

Ce fut d'abord une vague de vibrations qui le submergèrent, il y en eut tellement qu'il eut du mal à toutes les percevoir en même temps. Mais puisqu'elles se répétaient dans le temps il perçu tout à coup ce qu'elles dessinaient. Il n'était plus questions de modestes contours, de quelques reliefs. Il la vit. Il vit son visage, ses yeux fermés et surtout le sourire que dessinaient ses lèvres.

* * *

Malgré l'eau elle voulait voir son visage aussi elle entrouvrit les yeux. Une pellicule d'eau se forma vite, et sa vue fut troublée, elle devina juste son visage penché derrière elle, et surtout le sourire que dessinaient ses lèvres.

Tu es si jolie, furent les seuls mots qu'elle crut entendre.

* * *

Il vit ses yeux s'entrouvrir, et ils se regardèrent. Elle avec ses yeux, masqués par une pellicule d'eau, et lui avec ses mains. Focalisé sur son visage il n'avait même pas vu ses mains qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes, délicatement. Elle les remonta sur ses poignets. L'émotion qui l'étreignait était si forte qu'il devait redoubler d'effort pour ne pas perdre ces vibrations. Pourtant ce fut elle qui cessa la fine pluie. Mais ses mains restèrent en place et aucun des deux ne bougea, ne souhaitant pas rompre l'instant.

* * *

Ses mains continuèrent leur progression et remontèrent le long des bras de l'Avatar jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules. Là elles s'immobilisèrent. Aang n'avait toujours pas bougé, ou tout juste s'était il avancé, comme attiré par ce visage, poussé par les mains de Katara.

Quant à elle, elle avait refermé les yeux, elle ne souhaitait que ressentir à son tour les vibrations, la peau, et ne pas voir. Elle sentit soudain sur son visage le souffle chaud de sa respiration et sut qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

* * *

Il sentit soudait sur son visage le souffle chaud de sa respiration et sut qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'immobilisa. Une force étrange le pressait pourtant d'avancer. Leur respiration s'était accordée. Il sentit ses mains remonter le long de sa nuque et défaire le nœud qui maintenait le bandeau. Celui-ci fut ôté mais il garda les yeux fermés.

* * *

- A trois chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Un.

- Deux, poursuivit Aang

- Trois.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois Katara fut la première levée. Elle avait du mal à garder son calme, elle trépignait même à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Il lui fallut toute sa concentration et sa patience pour attendre la fin de la journée. Aang avait décrété que c'était un moment plus que propice pour la maîtrise de la terre. En plus, la lune serait pleine ce qui aiderait considérablement Katara.

Enfin, le dernier repas journalier fut avalé et un regard échangé avec le jeune Avatar lança l'expérience.

- Toph, Aang et moi avons une surprise pour toi. Enfin disons plutôt que c'est une expérience que nous souhaiterions te faire vivre, ou plutôt ressentir.

- Pour moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Encore un de vos jeux débiles ?

- Non non c'est très sérieux Toph, coupa Aang.

La solennité de son ton surprit le maître de la terre qui sembla soudain s'intéresser au projet. Sokka restait quant à lui curieux d'entendre la suite n'ayant eu connaissance d'aucune expérience.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ça tombe bien que tu t'y intéresses Sokka, parce que tu as aussi un rôle à jouer, ajouta Aang avec malice.

- On ne peut rien te dire Toph, il est possible que ça ne marche pas, mais si c'est efficace, crois moi tu ne le regretteras pas.

- C'est risqué ? demanda Toph.

- Euh, nan pas du tout.

- L'air déçu, la jeune fille se détourna vers Sokka.

Ça te dit quelque chose de pas risqué ?

Aang dévisagea Katara, conscient que Toph jouait avec eux. Il fallait la surprendre sinon on n'y arriverait jamais.

- Il est question de voir Toph.

Aussitôt la jeune fille dévisagea le maître de l'air et prit un air de défiance.

- Encore une super blague sur ma vue j'imagine ? lança-t-elle irritée.

- Non, on te propose réellement de voir quelqu'un.

- Mais je vois ! cria-t-elle presque. Je vous vois tous, je vois mieux que vous tous ! Elle se leva d'un bond et s'apprêta à regagner sa tente de pierre.

Une bourrasque l'emporta et la repoussa jusqu'au feu de camp.

- Ecoute avant de croire qu'on se fout de toi, ajouta Aang. On te parle pas de voir comme tu le fais, mais de voir un visage, en l'occurrence celui de Sokka.

- Toph tressaillit tandis que Sokka écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

* * *

Ils lui avaient tout bien expliqué et Sokka avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Bien sûr Toph sembla hésiter avant de poser ses mains sur le jeune homme, la même position que les mains d'Aang sur Katara. Quand tout fut prêt, Katara lança sa fine pluie et les gouttelettes tombèrent sur le visage de Sokka, dessinant pour Toph le premier visage qu'elle découvrirait.

* * *

- Ça marche pas !

Toph s'était redressée et d'un geste sec ôta de sa main les gouttes d'eau qui y trainaient.

Aang la regarda interloqué.

- Je ne vois pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, c'est vrai qu'il y a plein de vibrations mais j'en perçois plein d'autres que je dois aussi analyser.

- Quelles autres ? questionna Katara surprise.

- Celles que vous vous ne voyez pas, répondit aussitôt Toph avec aplomb. Le battement de vos cœur à tous les deux, ces insectes qui rampent la bas, le ruisseau qui vient taper dans les rochers qui le bordent…

Katara semblait dépitée. Elle croyait tellement à son idée qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle puisse échouer.

- Peut être que je pourrais encore augmenter la densité des gouttelettes, proposa t'elle.

- Non ça ne servirait à rien, je suis connecté à la terre et du coup j'en ressens chaque mouvement, conclut Toph.

- Mais merci, c'était une bonne idée Katara, reprit-elle mélancolique.

- J'en ai une autre, coupa Aang. Reprend ta place, et tâche de te concentrer au mieux sur Sokka. Quoiqu'il arrive reste concentré sur lui.

En entendant cela Toph ne put réprimer un rougissement et détourna rapidement sa tête, s'accroupissant à nouveau derrière le jeune homme prête à reprendre l'expérience.

Aussitôt Katara enchaina une série de mouvement amples et une pluie encore plus fine s'abattit sur le visage de son frère.

Twinkle toes, je ne vois pas la diff…

Toph ne put terminer sa phrase.

* * *

La première sensation qui lui vient ce fut la perte de ce contact. Elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que les vibrations de ces gouttes d'eau. Seules ses mains la renseignaient. Il n'y avait plus d'insectes rampants sur le sol, plus de battements de cœur d'Aang ou Katara, plus de ruisseau. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus de terre. Juste elle et Sokka.

* * *

Ses bras tournoyaient autour de lui produisant un flux d'air stable et régulier sur lequel reposait Sokka et Toph. Ils lévitaient grâce à la maitrise de l'air de l'Avatar.

* * *

Passé l'effet de surprise, elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses mains, sur ses doigts et elle vit. Elle vit comme elle n'avait jamais pu voir. Ici le gonflement des joues, là les paupières qui abritaient sans doute les yeux, plus bas le nez et enfin les lèvres fermées. Elle voyait Sokka, elle savait désormais à quoi il ressemblait. Une vague d'émotion la submergea et en écho au flot des gouttelettes, une goutte plus grosse que les autres vint rouler sur le visage de Toph.

* * *

Il était trempé mais cela lui était égal. Il était en train de vivre une expérience hors du commun. Il volait. En soit c'était déjà pas mal.

Mais il sentait aussi les doigts de la jeune fille posés fermement sur ses tempes. Le contact l'avait surpris. Habitué aux coups de poings amicaux mais non moins viriles de la jeune fille il s'attendait à une peau rugueuse, habituée à manier la terre et le fer. Et pourtant ses mains étaient d'une douceur extrême. Il avait l'impression de ressentir à travers elles les vibrations qui émanaient des gouttelettes d'eau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à l'idée du cadeau qu'avaient offert Aang et Katara à la jeune fille. Cela le rendait même heureux. La savoir heureuse, le rendait heureux, c'était une certitude.

* * *

- Sokka, tu m'entends chuchota la jeune fille.

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme.

- Pose tes mains sur les miennes s'il te plaît.

La demande surprit Sokka. Le ton était doux, presque tendre. Tout l'inverse de Toph.

Il hésita. Et finalement approcha ses mains de sa tête puis les posa délicatement sur celles du maître de la terre.

* * *

Ce nouveau contact fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle ressentit de nouvelles vibrations et sans qu'elle ait à le demander, Katara avait élargi sa pluie fine. Aussi elle vit également chacune des mains distinctement. Pour la première fois elle vit réellement quelqu'un la toucher. Son cœur accéléra de nouveau et un frisson parcourut son échine.

- Sokka, une dernière chose. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Elle se mordait les lèvres d'en dire autant mais l'émotion était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Le jeune guerrier, fut de nouveau surpris mais mourrait d'envie de la voir, de les voir.

Toph avança un peu plus son visage, tandis que Katara maîtrisait l'eau avec une telle précision qu'elle maintint la pluie entre leurs deux visages.

La respiration de Toph était désormais saccadée. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle allait voir réellement quelqu'un la regarder. Qu'allait-elle voir dans les yeux de Sokka ? Verrait-elle seulement quelque chose ? Elle-même n'avait aucune idée de son apparence. Peut être était elle repoussante et hideuse et elle susciterait le dégoût dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ou peut être y lirait elle autre chose. En tout cas, elle sentait un cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Le sien. Mais pas seulement.

- Je suis prête Sokka.

* * *

- A trois chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

- Un

- Deux, poursuivit Toph

- Trois.

* * *

A ces mots, Aang et Katara se regardèrent et sourirent.

Un, murmura Katara.

Deux, chuchota Aang.

Toi.


End file.
